


Sonny With A Pack

by mandynightfury



Category: Sonny with a Chance
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandynightfury/pseuds/mandynightfury
Summary: Sonny is half-werewolf, and can't wait to join a pack after her first shift. The only problem is she has to find one, not to mention convince them to accept her. Thinking she's the only werewolf in the area will a certain blonde reveal more to her than she ever thought possible.
Relationships: Chad Dylan Cooper/Sonny Munroe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sonny With A Pack

It’s been three years since I found out that my mother and I were werewolves. When we moved to LA mom finally revealed everything, telling me that she had left her pack when they threatened to exile her from the pack unless she abandoned her pup. That baby was me at the time since my mother had broken the rules and mated with a human, making me only half-werewolf. LA was more than just a chance for me to get my dream job, it was a fresh start, a chance for me to join a pack, all I had to do was find one. I needed to find one, and fast, my skin had been itching for the past few days and my mom told me that means that my first transformation would happen any day now. So now all I can do is wait until the transformation hits. Once I’ve shifted I can start looking for a pack, once I find them all I have to do is convince their leader to accept me and my mother then we’ll get to be part of a pack again! Normally it’s a pack leader’s job to help wolves through their first transformation and my mom hasn’t shifted in years, oh I don’t know how I’m going to do it, what if I get stuck, or can’t transform, what if-

“SONNY!” came Tawni’s ear-splitting shriek, snapping me out of my thoughts as the diva herself came barging into the room. “Sonny, I have a date in two hours so I need the dressing room, now!” whined the blonde, causing me to roll my eyes with mock irritation.

“Alright Tawni, I’m coming!” I shouted back as I unlocked the door when Tawni immediately barged in. “And where do you expect me to go?” I asked with a smirk, knowing that Tawni was already locked into her own reflection.

“I don’t know, go hang out with Nico and Grady or something. Not really my problem,” said Tawni, the chipper tone in her voice telling me that she was in no mood to argue. Knowing better than to mess with Tawni when she was in one of her “moods” I decided to head out early. Suddenly the itching got worse, my skin felt tight and I could feel it in my bones, I would be shifting tonight. Lost in my thoughts I hadn’t realized I wasn’t alone in the hallway until I collided into something solid, almost knocking me off my feet.

“Sonny! Watch it,” yelped Chad, catching me before I could hit the ground.

“Hello Chad,” I said with the mock disdain of our usual banter.

“What’s up with you, trouble over in Chuckle City?” sneered Chad flipping his hair, trying to get a rise out of me.

“Nope, we’re actually happy there, unlike you mister Dramaville” is snapped back, earning a chuckle from Chad. 

“Good one chuckles, almost made me laugh, almost, which is more than I can say about your show,” smirked Chad.

Gosh, his smirk is so cute and his eyes are like crystal blue pools, NO! I cannot afford to think like that! Mackenzie Falls is the enemy and Chad is Mackenzie, literally enemy number one!

“Hello, Sonny, earth to Sonny?” said Chad, waving a hand in front of my thoughts and ending my internal battle with myself.

“Yes, Chad. Sorry I saw the poster for Mackenzie Falls and it put me to sleep, must be how your viewers feel,” I snapped, earning a smile from Chad as he visibly relaxed.

“At least my show has viewers, Sonshine,” smirked Chad.

“Don’t call me that!” I growled trying to hide the blush creeping up my cheeks.

“Aw, can’t take a joke, chuckles?” purred Chad, ugh that stupid cute charm of his!

“I’ve got to go!” I said pushing past Chad, trying to hide my flushed cheeks as I took off toward the exit.

“See ya later Sonshine!” Chad called down the hall after me.

“My name is Sonny!” I called back.

“Fine!” 

“Good!” 

“Good”! I called back as I headed out the door.


End file.
